The present invention relates to the identification of files in general and more particularly to an improved identification system in which identifiers on file folders are moveable to accommodate the insertion of a new file folder into an existing set of file folders.
It is common practice to identify file folders, such as hanging file folders, using tabs. Currently, the tabs which label the folder are typically fixed to the folder by inserting both left and right ends of the lower portion of the tab into vertical “slots” (measuring less then 1 inch in length) which are cut into the inside of the folder. These slots are evenly space across the top inside portion of the folder, in one case about 11 of them, so that the tab can be located at a number of positions from left to right. In a filing system, a tab may be staggered with reference to the folders before and after it. Thus, the user easily sees all the labels.
However, a problem arises when the user want to add or remove (permanently) a folder. If, for example, a folder were added, and the label were put in order based on the preceding file folder, the label would be blocked from view because of the label on the folder in front of it. To maintain the order of the entire file (usually alphabetical or numerical order) and the neat appearance of the staggered nature of the file folders, numerous other tabs would have to be relocated by the cumbersome task of removing, repositioning and re-inserting the tabs which were in back of the newly inserted folder. This is due to the cascading effect one newly inserted folder has on the rest. The tabs therefore, have to go out of and then back into the folders.
There have been some attempts to provide movable or adjustable tabs in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,393 to Laurie is entitled “Sliding File Tab and Compatible File Folder.” However this is not truly a sliding tab. This is because it depends on an adhesive, which must be unstuck before the tab can be moved across the top of the folder and then ‘re-stuck’.
Another type of index tab is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,917 to Harper. Here a clamp-type tab is disclosed. The tab has a pair of depending legs contacting over a substantial area and forming a nip. The legs are inserted over the top edge of the file folder, which is gripped between the two legs. Obviously, repositioning is possible by sliding or removing and replacing. However, as noted in Harper some such clamp-type tabs have difficulty being inserted over thick files. Furthermore, the legs can lose their gripping power with time and or be knocked of the edge of the file folder.
Thus, there is a need for an improved tab adjustment system which provides a simpler adjustment procedure, while still maintaining a reliable connection of the tab to the file folder when, for example, a new file folder is inserted and tab positions must be adjusted.